Sex ed at Hogwarts 2: Millicent’s problem
by Writer.story
Summary: Millicent gets her monthly visit and finds herself having to see Snape about it.


**Sex Ed at Hogwarts**

 ***I do not own anything here, everything belongs to the one and only, amazing J.K. Rowling (no need for copyright as no money is being made)***

 ***If you are under the age of 13 of uncomfortable with certain girly/mature topics then I would suggest you don't read this***

 _Chapter 2_

 _*A week passes since the last sex ed talk, the girl talking to proffesor McGonagall'sname is Millicent Mulhorn (The Slytherin)*_

Millicent was a young wizard who was placed in the Slytherin house. She had just received her monthly visit from her period before she went to bed and was struggling with cramps. She didn't have any supplies and she couldn't ask her roommates as they were asleep. She recalled the house of Griffindor, Proffesor McGonagall telling her who she could go to and she decided, despite it was past their hours out of bed to go to McGonagall. Surely she would understand, in these circumstances. She put back on her shoes and slipped out through the hallways on the way to Minerva's office. She was just about to knock on the proffesor's door when Snape made his presence to her. "And what would you be doing at this hour where, if I am not mistaken, you should be in bed?" He snarled. "I have…um… _personal issues_ …that I need to speak to Proffesor McGonagall about".

"Well as you're head of house I would find it appropriate if you consulted these _"personal issues"_ with _me_ in my office." Millicent reluctantly followed proffesor Snape to his office. As the entered the office Snape pointed at a chair with his wand and ordered her to sit. He took a seat across from the pale teenager. "Expl-ain" he snapped. She took a deep breath and prayed that the ground would swallow her up. 

"Well after last week…Proffesor McGonagall told me…that…" She started.

"And which class would that be?" He drawled. "The…um…eh…" 

"Speak clearly!" Snape ordered.

"The…" There was a long pause. "…sex education class. Well…she told me if I…needed… anything I could go to any of the year heads"

"And what would you need?" Snape seemed to be enjoying this far more than Millicent was.

"…Supplies…" she muttered.

"And what sort of supplies would you require? A sweeping brush? What do you need these supplies for?" He raised an eyebrow.

"YOU NOW EXACTLY WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" She raised her voice.

"Ms. Mulhern, I will not tolerate your outbursts or moodswings, even if you _are_ menustrating" He snapped.

"And I am _most_ sorry to say I have my student supplies of pads in my desk in my _classroom_." He replied, not sorry at all. "I will take you to Madam Pomfrey once you have composed yourself." 

"Sorry proffesor" she muttered.

He knocked on the door. "Poppy, it's Severus." 

"Severus What brings you here at this hour of the night?" She noticed Millicent, clutching her stomach in pain. "Please tell me it isn't serious, I have too many patients already…" 

"Do not worry, she is not in need of a hospital bed. I will leave her here to explain her _issue_ to you. I shall wait outside."

Millicent was relieved, she would not be able to explain again with Snape here. "I um…got my period and I went to see Professor McGonagall because she said……"

 _Millicent finished telling Madam Pomfrey what happened._

"Ah, Severus can be a bit…unsympathetic about women's problems but don't worry. So first of all, do you have any cramps or back pain?"

"Yes a bit."

"Well then I'm afraid you will have to go to Proffesor Snape to get the potion. It is also just a pain reliever so it's not specifically for cramps. Will you be able to last until tomorrow for it, I would suspect Severus is already in bed?"

"I…think so"

"Ok well in the morning just ask for some Gargamildropa. I think you better head off to bed now! Oh and here is some pads"

"Ok thank you, goodbye!"

Millicent was very tired and thankful that she could go to bed. She walked to the door and was surprised to see Snape waiting for her. "I de-coded that I would escort you to the dormitory to save you from any more trouble" he snarled as he started briskly walking. As the got to the girls dormitory Snape pulled something out from behind his cloak. It was a small vile with violet liquid in it. It was labelled gargamildropa. "I suspected you would need _this_ " he snapped.

"th…thank you" Millicent couldn't look him in the eye so she just took the vile. 

"Take once in the morning and once in the evening" he said as she hurriedly went up to her dormitory.


End file.
